Recently, electronic devices, such as PDAs, mobile telecommunication terminals, or navigation systems for vehicles, have created a huge market. In such electronic devices, examples of technical goals include slimness, light weight, low power consumption, high resolution, and high brightness. For electronic devices having an input controller provided with a touchscreen or a touch panel switch, a transparent conductive plastic film is used to achieve light weight and prevent cracking. An example of the film includes a film which includes a base of a polyethylene terephthalate (PET) film, and a conductive layer of indium tin oxide (ITO) formed on one surface of the base. The film is stacked on a conductive glass, a stiffener, or a decorative film via an adhesive layer. The adhesive layer requires various properties, such as durability and the like.